


Signs

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, The Code is law
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Jack compare per caso sulla Rassilon's Curse, si rende conto che il Dottore ha qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di diverso dal solito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Signs**

Ora, soltanto perché uno ha meno poteri psichici di un cucchiaino da caffè non vuol dire che sia del tutto ignaro ai segni, tanto più quando questi sono _palesemente_ intenzionali.

Per prima cosa, c'è il fatto stesso della comparsa di Jack sulla Rassilon's Curse.

Il Dottore si acciglia giusto un attimo quando lo vede comparire, code del cappotto svolazzanti e fossetta nella guancia e un po' di senso di colpa (malizioso, come un gatto sorpreso a fare l'agguato al canarino) sul fondo degli occhi azzurri.

Si acciglia un solo istante di fronte al suo _vortex manipulator_ perfettamente sbloccato e funzionante e gli dice 'Ah, Jack,' e poi torna ad immergersi in pensieri talmente profondi da rendergli lo sguardo pesante e lontano.  _Più_  pesante e lontano del solito,  _più_ di come Jack l'abbia mai visto.

Non si ribella neanche alle battutine salaci di Jack, nemmeno quando Jack si accorge di essere sulla nave del Terzo Corsaro, gli scocca un bel sorriso e gli stringe la mano più a lungo di quanto sia necessario.  

(Il Dottore non sbotta neanche 'Smettila!' di fronte al suo usuale 'Sono il Capitano Jack Harkness, e tu chi sei?'. Anche perché Jack e il Corsaro si conoscono già, e Jack sta soltanto facendo il buffone. Come al solito.)

Il Dottore è distratto e svanito, e non commenta gli sguardi roventi che Jack lancia al Corsaro come non commenta i pensieri che saltellano dietro gli occhi perplessi e intrigati di Jack ogni volta che casualmente il Corsaro sfiora il Dottore.

Bastano poche ore perché Jack arrivi a preoccuparsi. Non ha mai visto il Dottore così  _fuori personaggio_ , ed è dire qualcosa, considerato che conosce l'uomo da quando era, beh, un altro uomo, e non è mai stato così diverso da se stesso come ora.

Dapprima crede che sia soltanto stanco, o forse preoccupato per l'universo, o forse turbato per la sua presenza.  Alla fine della giornata si convince che sia malato, e la cosa l'allarma più di quanto avrebbe immaginato.

Poi aggiusta il tiro perché, insomma, due Time Lord a bordo di una nave pirata (uno dei due un  _dottore_ ) e nessuno dei due che sappia curare un raffreddore o qualsiasi bizzarro equivalente alieno?

Dopo la prima notte sulla _Curse_ , la confusione di Jack lascia il posto a una cauta incredulità e a un fondo di inevitabile gelosia quando finalmente Jack mangia la foglia (confuso ma non stupido, mai stupido).

Sì, il Dottore è distratto, ma è anche molto più tranquillo di come Jack l'abbia mai visto. A quanto pare non si è ancora mai messo nei guai una sola volta, e torna persino illeso da un giretto di piacere nel porto in cui la _Curse_ attracca per i rifornimenti.

Jack crede che c’entri la compagnia del Corsaro, e d’altra parte non può proprio biasimare il Dottore, per una volta con un suo simile.

Senza dubbio, il Dottore e il Corsaro condividono un linguaggio segreto fatto non soltanto di parole, di una lingua antica che nessuno parla più, ma anche di gesti e di sfumature e di discorsi interi che si svolgono per lo più in silenzio.

Jack li sorprende più di una volta in muta conversazione (e per una volta non è un modo di dire malizioso).

Di natura Jack non è una persona curiosa, ma le pareti della nave sono sottili, e di notte sull'acqua ogni scricchiolio delle assi, ogni sussurro, ogni respiro, si amplificano a dismisura.

Il secondo giorno, Jack continua a raccogliere segni, a fare collegamenti.

Per esempio, c’è la suggestiva mezzaluna rossa che sorge dal colletto del Dottore, il giorno in cui non indossa la cravatta e lascia slacciato il primo bottone. Un morso perfettamente delineato contro la pelle pallida, e Jack deve distogliere lo sguardo, mordersi la lingua per non commentare.

Non è abbastanza veloce, e il Dottore ricompensa la sua curiosità con un sorriso impercettibile, appena un angoletto di labbro sollevato, e un brillio negli occhi che Jack non sa come interpretare. "Ah, quello," dice il Dottore, vago, e si sfiora il morso con la punta delle dita, poi sembra dimenticarsene.

Jack crede di impazzire.

Crede di impazzire la seconda notte, alla fonda in porto, con l'aria dolce che gli porta un gemito inequivocabile, e l'eco di risatine che dovrebbero essere fuorilegge per chiunque non ne sia direttamente interessato.

Ed è  _sicuro_  di impazzire quando lo scricchiolio della vecchia nave è disturbato dallo sbattere del letto contro la parete (e tronca a metà il pensiero  _perché il letto è fissato al pavimento e perché si muova così bisogna che-_ ), e il motivo per cui non si alza e si presenta alla porta con indosso soltanto il suo miglior sorriso e non chiede di unirsi alla festa è proprio il motivo per il quale crede di perdere la ragione. In altre parole, il Dottore.

E' infine certo di essere già impazzito quando nella cabina accanto scelgono la parete come sostegno della danza, e il resto della notte Jack lo trascorre insonne, appoggiato sull’altra faccia della stessa parete, una mano nei calzoni e l'altra contro la bocca, per non fare rumore.

Ha una mezza idea di andarsene così come è arrivato, insalutato ospite. Basterebbe resettare il _vortex manipulator_ e sparire senza che nessuno senta la sua mancanza (la cosa suona come una scusa patetica e lamentosa anche quando la pensa al sicuro della sua mente), ma si impone di aspettare la mattina prima di mandare tutto al diavolo, ed è così che viene ancora una volta trattenuto. 

A colazione pianta lo sguardo sul segno del morso che scolora lentamente sul collo del Dottore, sbiadito e ormai rimpiazzato da altri segni. Si accorge che il Dottore lo guarda, furtivo, per poi distogliere veloce lo sguardo, subito vago e lontano come se stesse guardando  _oltre_  Jack, senza vederlo veramente.

Per un attimo sembra prepararsi a dire qualcosa, e poi lasciar perdere con un cenno della testa, come per dire 'non ancora'.

Il passaggio dalla teoria della follia a quella della cospirazione è più lungo, e Jack - che pure è così sveglio a cogliere certe cose – fatica a convincersene, finché non arrivano i sogni, durante la terza notte sulla nave.

All’inizio è convinto che siano un inevitabile risultato delle ultime notti insonni, del desiderio che gli stringe il ventre in una morsa da cui non può liberarsi, non da solo, con il respiro mozzo e la voglia sempre più disperata di fare rumore, lasciarsi scoprire.

Poi si accorge che i sogni giungono anche quando è sveglio e vigile, anche quando è dall’altra parte della nave e tenta di non tendere l’orecchio al riverbero di suoni rivelatori, anche quando sale disperato sul ponte per una boccata d’aria fresca.

È intenzionale, _deve_ essere intenzionale, e la cosa lo fa impazzire come se avesse una colonia di formiche tra la pelle e la carne, gli causa un _prurito_ dei pensieri, della mente.

Se la cosa non fosse ironica al punto da sfiorare il ridicolo e il grottesco, Jack vorrebbe morire.

Vuole morire quando gli giungono i pensieri del Dottore, aggrappato alle colonnine del letto mentre il Corsaro gli morde la spalla a sangue e gli mostra letteralmente le stelle.

Astri, nebulose, nane bianche e giganti rosse gli si sgranano davanti agli occhi ( _dietro_ agli occhi, direttamente sul fondo delle retine per essere sinceri) come i grani di un enorme rosario.

Una conflagrazione sboccia come un fiore fantastico nella Nebulosa del Granchio, e Jack viaggia fino alla fine dell'universo conosciuto, per poi tornare indietro nel suo corpo tremante e chiedersi,  _si può morire di piacere?_

E vuole morire quando la mente gli si riempie della presenza spavalda del Corsaro, del suo sguardo buono e delle sue mani prepotenti, della sensazione della pelle del Dottore sulla lingua.

Niente viaggi tra le stelle qui, Jack è con loro su una spiaggia caraibica, una giornata di sole sul mare, le onde risplendenti come gioielli sotto la luce, sale e sabbia e conchiglie. Sente il morso del sole sul viso, il sussurro suggestivo delle palme e in risposta quello della risacca sul bagnasciuga, il sapore del sale sulla pelle.

Non sa né gli interessa a chi appartenga la fantasia seguente, un mare di erba rossa profumata che solletica il viso del Dottore, risate quasi fanciullesche sotto i soli gemelli nel cielo brunito, ma dal modo in cui lentamente sbiadisce e si ritrae dalla sua mente, lo restituisce ai suoi pensieri tormentati, intuisce che è troppo privata perché ne venga messo a parte.

Gli viene molto difficile guardarli in faccia il giorno dopo (freschi e tranquilli, loro, mentre Jack sembra reduce da torture medievali) ed è silenzioso mentre siede con loro a tavola e si chiede perché non sia successa la stessa cosa, quella prima volta che ha avuto il Dottore, tanto tempo fa. Riflette che, forse, il Dottore desiderava avvicinarsi al suo calore umano, mentre questa volta tenta invece di attirarlo nella malia di un Time Lord.

Se è così, e inizia a pensare che _debba_ essere così, è impossibile che il Dottore non sappia o non se ne accorga.

Coglie l’occasione quando trova il Dottore da solo, seduto allo scrittoio nella cabina del capitano, tutto assorto nella lettura di un tomo immenso, la rilegatura mezza sciolta assicurata da spesse cinghie di metallo. Il Dottore traccia le pagine ingiallite con la punta delle dita, segue l’incavo lasciato da ogni punzone sulla superficie del foglio, i dettagli delle miniature, gli appunti  in inchiostro rosso tracciati ai margini da mani diverse in tempi diversi. Grafie rozze e smozzicate, mani eleganti e cariche di fioriture e orpelli, in un angolo la croce di qualcuno che non ha mai saputo scrivere e ha voluto tuttavia lasciare il suo segno.

Il Dottore sente il passo di Jack avvicinarsi, si sfila gli occhiali che pencolano pericolosamente sulla punta del naso, si strofina gli occhi affaticati dalla lettura, dirige un vago sorriso nella sua direzione.

“Buongiorno Jack, hai mai sfogliato il Pirata Codex? E’ incredibile come la delinquenza sappia organizzarsi. Beh, delinquenza, alcuni in realtà sono sempre stati agenti governativi. E altri buontemponi con voglia di divertirsi. Sei mai stato nel Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica, Jack? Una volta ho inseguito la piratessa Esmeralda Harlock insieme alla flotta governativa, ma è stato tanto tempo fa.” Sorride soddisfatto, gli occhi pieni di gioia, e Jack sbuffa e si avvicina e si appoggia con una mano sullo scrittoio segnato da coltellate, graffi, innumerevoli segni circolari lasciati da bottiglie e bicchieri, boccali e calici.

“Ascolta, Doc,” inizia, pur sapendo che il Dottore non apprezza il sapore americano, confidenziale del soprannome. Questa volta non protesta, non si irrigidisce neanche nella piccola smorfia di fastidio che sostituisce un’aperta rimostranza quando decide che non importa, _veramente,_ se Jack lo chiama così.

“Mh?” risponde il Dottore, già col naso sepolto di nuovo tra le miniature, lungo le pagine polverose, inspessite dall’inchiostro, dalle ditate sporche di chi l’ha consultato. La pagina seguente è un’unica macchia scura e rugginosa. Il Dottore arriccia il naso e gira la pagina con la punta delle dita. “Assassinio,” borbotta, e passa avanti.

“Ecco, mi chiedevo,” riprende Jack, e poi si ferma, deglutisce. Non si è mai vergognato di niente (tranne forse di quella volta che è morto trafitto da un giavellotto perché, _seriamente_ , ci sono modi più dignitosi di morire), la vergogna non esiste nella sua morale del 51esimo secolo, eppure eccolo lì a balbettare come un idiota, perché come fai a chiedere ad una persona, nella fattispecie una persona irritante e fantastica come il Dottore, seti sta coinvolgendo volontariamente nelle sue fantasie erotiche? Se ti sta, magari, invitando?

“Sì?” incalza il Dottore, strizzando gli occhi per leggere i caratteri minuscoli di un albero genealogico conservato con minuziosa cura all’interno di una tasca segreta del libro, insieme ad un assortimento di mappe.

Jack sbuffa, si raddrizza, si liscia indosso il cappotto.

“Niente, Doc,” sbuffa esasperato, si volta per andarsene e lasciarlo al suo divertimento.

“Presto,” mormora il Dottore, immerso in una mappa del tesoro da lungo tempo oltre la data di scadenza, e Jack non è sicuro di aver sentito bene, non quando il Dottore finalmente soccombe alla polvere e inizia a starnutire come un gattino bagnato.

“Presto,” lo sente ripetere mentre sfila un fazzoletto a righe da una tasca, si soffia il naso e torna alla consultazione del Codice. “Ancora un po’ di pazienza.”

Jack lo lascia al suo libro, non del tutto sicuro di aver sentito bene, di aver inteso correttamente.

E poi apre _quella_ porta, in _quel_ momento, da qualche parte durante il giorno successivo, e penserebbe di essere morto e asceso in Paradiso, se non fosse, _sai_ , immortale.  

**Author's Note:**

> Chiedo perdono perché sto scrivendo le storie di questo 'verse in ordine cronologico inverso e temo che non si capisca niente XD 
> 
> La frase finale è copyright di [Koorime_yu](https://twitter.com/koorime_yu), senza la quale credo che non scriverei niente di vagamente accettabile <3


End file.
